Beat It Upright
by turnedtosteel
Summary: Now he had the Mark of Cain, hunting brought a lot of feelings out in Dean. Power. Aggression. Lust. Smutty little Destiel one shot since I haven't done one in a while. Set in season 9 when Dean had the Mark. Title from the KoRn song because I almost always name my one shots/ficlets after songs.


pThey took out the demon nest with relative ease, Dean using the First Blade, Castiel smiting and Sam using the demon killing knife. As the last demon fell to the floor, Dean panted and looked around to find Cas out of breath as well from force of habit. The hunter and the angel locked eyes and the adrenaline running through Dean's body peaked, and a heat began coiling deep in his belly. He wanted Cas, bad, and Cas wanted him. They strode towards each other and their lips collided, tongues wrestling for dominance. They held each other close, hands fisting in hair and clothes. Sam was forgotten, and stood off to the side uncomfortable. Cas pulled back from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. A silent conversation passed between them and Dean grabbed Castiel's jaw, pressing a vicious kiss onto his already puffy lips, before they both went for the exit of the derelict house. /p

p"Yeah. no, don't worry. I'll just walk back to the motel. All twelve miles." Sam called after them sarcastically. The men ignored him, too caught up in their lust to care. As they approached the Impala, Dean pushed Cas against it with force and captured his lips again. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth and reached between them to grip Dean's erection through the rough denim of his jeans. The sensation had Dean thrusting against Cas, biting the angel's bottom lip. /p

p"Get in the fucking car, Cas. Now." Dean's voice was warped with lust and darkness, causing Cas to get another wave of arousal pulsing through his body. They scurried into the car and Dean had the engine running before the passenger door had even closed properly. Dean slammed the car into drive and peeled out of the driveway. Both men were panting with need as the car went faster and faster, and Cas couldn't help himself. He leant over the front seats and freed the erection straining against the front of Dean's jeans. He ran his tongue across the tip, licking up the precum bubbling up and moaned at the bitter taste. He let his instincts and lust take over and bobbed his head up and down over the hard cock between his lips. Dean wasn't the biggest guy in the world but he certainly was thick, and Cas had to stretch his lips as much as he could to try and fit the hunter in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the veins criss-crossing Dean's cock, paying special attention to just under the head. It was all Dean could do to not crash the car, and he tried to find a way of concentrating on the road as well as revelling in the pleasure Cas was giving him. That was made much more difficult as Cas began humming around the thickness in his mouth. Dean gripped the angel's hair and began thrusting into his mouth as he turned into the motel car park. He slid the Impala into the parking spot outside their room in one smooth action and turned off the engine to focus on the now sloppy blowjob he was receiving. /p

p"Oh fuck, Cas, that's so good." His voice sounded like he was being strangled as pleasure came over him in waves. Dean gripped Cas's hair tighter and thrust harder into the angel's mouth, sliding down his throat. /p

p"Oh ifuck/i, I'm gonna cum. Fuck, Cas. Uggghhhhhh!"/p

pThrowing his head back Dean came, hard, and Cas swallowed every salty drop Dean had to offer. After licking the cock between his lips clean, Cas lifted his head and licked his lips, making eye contact with Dean. The hunter forced another brutal kiss on Cas and the angel responded eagerly, letting Dean taste himself on his tongue. Dean pulled away and put his still hard cock back in his jeans. They got out the car and hurried to the room, Dean fumbling with the keys in desperation. As the door opened Cas pulled Dean into another searing kiss and their tongues battled for dominance and they fell into the room. Stumbling backwards towards their bed, neither man broke the kiss as they pushed off each other's jackets. /p

pThey fell on the bed and Dean rolled on top, straddling Cas and he gripped the neck of his t-shirt and ripped it down the middle. His muscles rippled in the dim glow on the lamp they left lit before they left, and Cas arched his hips up into Dean, the show above him turning him on more. Hurriedly they stripped each other, and Cas rolled them so Dean was under him. The angel shuffled down the bed until he was between Dean's legs, and pushed them up to expose Dean's small puckered hole. He lowered his face to it, dragging his tongue slowly across Dean's ass up to his balls. Dean gripped the sheets and moaned as Cas tongued his hole, stiffening his tongue and fucking him with it. Practiced movements had Dean keening and wanting to stroke his cock, but he knew Cas would slap his hand away. Cas pulled a small jar of Vaseline out from under the bed and dipped a finger into it. He rubbed the slick jelly onto Dean's hole, and the taller man writhed to push Castiel's finger into him. The angel obliged and, instead of one, pushed two fingers into Dean roughly. Dean wailed with pleasure, and Cas moved up Dean's body to kiss him as he pumped and scissored his fingers within his lover. They made eye contact and, as one, lost control. /p

pCas abandoned stretching Dean, who rolled onto his stomach and got up on his knees, keeping his ass high in the air. As he did that, Cas rubbed a little Vaseline onto his cock and settled behind Dean. He gripped Dean's ass cheeks roughly, spreading them and spat on Dean's hole. Slapping a cheek until it turned pink, Cas pushed into Dean, groaning at the resistance he felt. Cas pushed in slowly enough to drive Dean wild, until his cock could go no further inside him. He began thrusting and spread Dean's cheeks again to watch his cock slide in and out of the tight hole he was in. Dean began whining, pushing back on Cas to encourage the angel to fuck him harder and he got his wish. Cas reached forwards and grabbed Dean's hair, leaning over him to thrust even deeper. Dean's whines turned to screams as Cas, pulling his hair hard, pounded into him, taking all the pleasure he wanted. /p

Cas could feel himself building up to his release, and, gripping Dean's hip tight enough to bruise, turned Dean's head and presented the hand that had been in his hair. Dean licked the palm in front of his face. When it was wet enough, Cas reached around with his other hand to start roughly jacking Dean off. The thrusts slapping against Dean got even harder and faster until the bed was thumping against the wall, and Dean lost himself. His orgasm felt like something snapping inside of him and the roar that came out of his mouth sounded almost inhuman. Cas kept up his furious pace through Dean's orgasm, milking his cock until Dean was biting back hisses of hypersensitivity. The angel straightened up and grabbed the ass cheeks in front of him.

"Hold on tight." Cas gasped, and Dean gripped the sheets til they almost ripped. Cas leaned back slightly, and began to pump his hips as fast as he could. The change of angle had him hitting Dean's prostate with each thrust and the hunter felt a third orgasm approaching rapidly. Each thrust was punctuated with sharp slaps to Dean's ass and thighs and the rush of sensations was enough to have him cum again. His asshole clamped down on Cas's cock, and the tight grip was too much for the angel to bare after fucking Dean so hard. His thrusts lost their rhythm and his orgasm washed over him. The sweat was running down his chest as he gasped for breath, and he collapsed on top of the man under him. They rolled to their side, Cas still firmly inside Dean, and tried to catch their breath. Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled wickedly.

"Ready to go again?"


End file.
